The Last Letter
by CimFan
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are married and Percy is away in the army. The title probably says it all. No gods. One-Shot. Inspired by Idan Amedi's "The Last Letter".


**Ahuva, bikasht sh'e akdish laj shir, ulay rack pizmon. –** loved one, you asked me to write you a song, maybe just a chorus.

**Lo mujshar ad kedey kaj, -** I am not that talented,

**Mekave sh'e ahavt et ha nisayon**. – I hope you liked the try.

**Ahuva, eij ha sheleg tzanaj kan ha layla, -** loved one, the way it snowed tonight,

**Romanti me'od. –** so romantic.

**Kama ptitim laj ratziti lishlo'ach, -** I wanted to send you a few snowflakes,

**Ba mijtav ha ajaron. –** with my last letter.

**Al tivki bi glali ani kan mejayej me ratzon – **don't cry because of me, I'm smiling here because I want to be here.

**Tishmeri al atzmech bishvili, – **keep yourself save for me,

**Tishmeri al Yaron. –** keep Yaron safe.

**Hayom le aba yesh yom huledet, -** today is dad's birthday,

**Timseri lo she ohev hamon. –** tell him I love him so much.

**Shelaj, Moshe, -** yours, Moshe,

**Haben ha'avud bilvanon –** the lost son in the war.

_(__**Hamijtav Ha Ajaron –**__ The Last Letter, performed by Idan Amedi)._

* * *

**THE LAST LETTER**

**A PERCY JACKSON FANFIC – WRITTEN BY CIMFAN**

**DISCLAIMER:** I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, NOT THE SONG NOR THE CHARACTERS.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** IN THIS FANFIC THERE ARE NO GODS. PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE NORMAL PEOPLE.

* * *

Percy was sitting on his bed in the cabin he shared with nineteen more people. It was the middle of the night and everyone else was sleeping. The cabin was dark since it was the middle of the night. They got a free night today and everyone – well, almost everyone – preferred to use it in able to catch some missing sleeping hours.

Percy could hear the sounds of his friends' breathing. They were calmed and it relaxed him, knowing that for now, they were safe. _He_ was safe.

He curled up in his size too big blue sweatshirt. It was in his favorite color and also a gift from _her_, but he tried to do his best not to think about it. It only reminded him of how much he had missed her and how it was almost impossible to live without her.

He ran his hair through his messy hair and bit his lower lip. He looked at the blue envelope that he had been holding in his hands. He wanted to open it so much and read the letter that's inside but at the same time he didn't. He breathed heavily and opened the envelope with shaking hands.

There were two papers inside. One of them was a letter and the other one looked like a photo. Percy turned on his small flashlight and saw that it indeed was a photo. A smiling boy, around the age of three, was sitting on a swing in Central Park. His black hair, identical to Percy's, was messy from the wind that was probably blowing. His grey eyes shone with excitement. His smile was big and bright and made Percy smile, too. Next to the boy stood a blonde beauty. Her blonde hair was down on her shoulders, just the way Percy liked it. Her grey eyes shone, too, but they lacked something, like a part of the woman was missing. She wore a red jacket that Percy got her for Christmas the year before and a pair of black skinny jeans with grey boots. She was beautiful, just the way he remembered her. She didn't age at all in the six months he was away.

Percy looked at the photo for an extra two seconds, and then put it underneath his pillow. He felt like an obsessed teenage girl who's having a boyfriend for the first time, but he couldn't help it. The need to be close to them once again was almost killing him.

He opened the letter and read:

_"Seaweed Brain,_

_Yesterday we had a break from the rainy weather and I could finally take Dan outside to have a little fun. I called your mother and she gladly joined us. We went to Central Park where Sally took this lovely picture. I thought you'd like it. Later on we continued on our trip and visited the zoo. Dan was so excited to see the elephants. He tried to feed them with his banana, but one of the workers there told us it was unhealthy for the animal. I am not so sure about it, but I couldn't disagree with what she said. I am not an animal expert._

_I promised myself that I will try my best to not sound like I'm only half living without you. I didn't want to make you feel bad about being away from us, but I can't help it. _

_I miss you so much._

_I just got Dan to bed. Since you've left, he insists on sleeping in your side of our bed. I let him be. Only God knows how much I miss having the feeling of someone – you - next to me. I sit on my side of the bed as I'm writing. He's snorting a little and I can see a glimpse of his drooling. He becomes more and more like you every day._

_Before he went to sleep he said, "Mommy, when is dad coming back?"_

_I didn't know what to answer him. When are you coming back? _

_I said, "Really soon, sweetie," but even I couldn't believe myself._

_I miss you I miss you I miss you._

_I didn't know it was even possible to miss someone the way I miss you._

_Well, I'm sure you probably won't have much time to read this between trainings so I won't write more. We're dying to hear from you. Will you be home for Christmas? Please let the answer be positive._

_Miss you and love you so much, _

_Your Wise Girl, Annabeth._

_P.S. I wanted to tell you this when you get home, but I have no idea when that'll happen and if it really will be soon or not. . I'm pregnant. I really am sorry for telling you this via a letter, but you know we can't reach you by phone and I couldn't hold it inside anymore. It's a girl. Dan doesn't know yet. I'll tell him when the ninth month will start (I'm six months in), but I'm sure he'll be excited. He's wanted a sibling for a long time. I've been thinking about names. My best suggestions are Sophia and Melody. Do you have any more ideas?"_

Percy didn't notice he was crying until one his tears fell on the paper and stained it. He didn't realize how much he misses his wife and son until that very moment. He couldn't believe he missed all those moments in his son's life. He knew he was doing the right thing right now; fighting for his country and making sure his son _and daughter_ – GAH! He couldn't believe he was going to have a baby girl! – lived in a safer world, but he often considered going back home because the personal sacrifice he was making was sometimes too big.

He's supposed to be home right now, sleeping next to Annabeth. Not Dan. He should be the one taking Dan to the park and throwing him in the air and catching him and making him laugh as Annabeth sits on the picnic blanket they had brought with them and preparing his favorite sandwich.

He should be there for Annabeth when she finds out she's pregnant. A part of him is mad that she didn't tell him that earlier, but he knew she wrote the letter at least two weeks ago (it usually took the mail two weeks to get from Percy to Annabeth and the other way around) and it wasn't her fault. She's probably torn inside about having a kid and not having him around. He knew he feels like that. It's too bad he can't be there for Dan, but not being there for his daughter too was a terrible way of showing her how much he loves her, even before she is born.

Percy took the pen he always kept in his pocket, the one he got from his favorite teacher the day he finally graduated high school, uncapped it and started writing on the paper he had brought before. . .

* * *

Annabeth opened her eyes to another day. She hated being pregnant, especially being eight months in, but in the end it was worth it. At least Dan was worth it. He was like a gift given from God himself. A little angel in her dark life.

Her familiar bedroom looked weird this morning. She had a strange feeling in her gut.

She shook it off. Probably some hormones. She looked aside and saw Dan sleeping peacefully next to her. She didn't want to wake him, but she had a doctor appointment and needed to get him to Sally before. She decided she'd make him breakfast before she wakes him.

She got out of the bed and got dressed; a simple white shirt with a grey, striped print scarf and skinny jeans. She let her hair down. Since Percy was gone she wore it like that every day, knowing he liked it. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She didn't put on any make-up. Percy always told her how beautiful she is, even without make-up. Even though he wasn't here, every word he ever said to her still affected her.

She slowly made her way to the kitchen, thinking about needing to re-decorate the apartment. _Maybe after Percy gets back,_ she thought to herself. She reached the kitchen and took out the ingredients for pancakes. She usually never let Dan eat sweets as breakfast, but she had a strange feeling about today. Something told her to let him have his sweets.

She quickly made the pancakes – she only burnt two of them which was a progress. She was never a good cook. Neither was Percy. They usually lived on the food Sally brought them every weekend and when it ended they ordered pizza or Chinese food. She put them nicely on a plate and went back to her bedroom.

"Dan, sweetie," she shook her only child. "It's time to wake up. Mommy made breakfast."

"What?" Dan slowly opened his eyes. "I'm hungry."

"I know," Annabeth said in the softest voice she had, "I made you pancakes. Don't you wanna eat?"

"Pancakes?!" Dan's eyes opened widely. "Yay!"

"Come on, sweetie, let's go eat them before they get cold." Annabeth smiled.

* * *

She took Dan to Sally, Percy's mom who was always there to help them if they needed her, and got to her doctor appointment just on time. After she got out – everything was perfectly good with her baby girl – she decided she wanted some alone time with herself back home.

She silently drove back to the apartment. She didn't like listening to music while driving. She liked the silence that was in the car. She finally had time to think. Her usual driving-thought, as she called them, were about Percy and how much she misses him. Then Dan came in second. She remembered she needed to get him a new pair of shoes before the spring started. His old pair was already too small on him.

As she got to their apartments building, the door-man, Steve, smiled at her. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Jackson."

"Good afternoon to you too, Steve," Annabeth replied with a smile.

"You have a new letter. The mailman just left a few minutes ago," he informed her.

"Thanks," Annabeth said. She took the envelope from Steve and said goodbye, then walked to the elevator, pushed the button that read '11' and breathed heavily as the doors closed.

A letter. Who would have sent her a letter, by old mail, besides _him_? She hadn't heard from him in a month. He didn't have phone reception there so the only way they could contact each other was via letters.

She struggled a little with the key as she tried to un-lock the front door to the apartment. She opened the door, stepped in, closed it behind her and ran to the living room, the place where she usually read Percy's letters. She held it tightly to her heart as pushed off her shoes and sat comfortably on the sofa.

"_My lovely Annabeth,_" she read.

"_I miss you and Dan so much I can't even put my thoughts into written words. Every day without you feels like a whole lifetime has passed by. _

_I can't really tell you about my daily schedule. It's a top secret. But it contains a lot of trainings and hideous food. Sometimes we get a bonus in the form of an even more hideous piece of cake as a desert when it's someone's birthday, but it rarely happens._

_It's almost midnight now. Everybody else is sleeping. I sit on my bed and listen to their peaceful breathing. It makes me want to sleep too, but the need to write to you is stronger._

_It snowed tonight. It's the first time it had happened in the last couple of months. The sky was beautiful. It was black with little dots made by the snowflakes that fell down on the ground. I wanted to share this amazing moment with you, but you're so far away. Or maybe I am the one far away, seeing as you're probably sitting on the sofa in _our_ living room, in _our_ home. _

_But I couldn't be happier. I think Sophia is a lovely name. Melody is also one beautiful piece. But my favorite one is Hope. Because we always hope for the best and we wish for it to happen. Because I hope I will be next to you when the moment comes. When we meet her for the first time. I think she's going to be an amazing child, just like Dan. Dan goes after me, this is what people usually say, so I hope (here it is, this word again) our awesome daughter would go after you. Her second name can be Sophia, so she can have the strong will to be smart and clever since the day she is born. _

_I love you so much. You can't even measure my love for you. My love for you is unstoppable. _

_Tell my mom and Paul I miss them, too. Tell Paul happy birthday from me. I can't keep track of dates here, but I'm pretty sure his birthday was last week from the day you get this letter._

_Tell Dan I love him and miss him and wish to be there for him as soon as possible._

_Love you so much (again),_

_Percy._"

* * *

A few hours later, just as Annabeth was about to put Dan to sleep, someone knocked on the door. It was a loud knock. One that doesn't let you ignore it.

"I'll be right back, Dan," she told her son and she walked to the front door. She had a strange feeling in her stomach. Her heart ached for a minute. Probably some hormones.

She opened the door. "How can I help you?" she said and then she noticed who was standing right in front of her.

There were two men there. One of them wore a black suit. He had a few golden pins on the dash of his tux, probably a colonel. He had grey hair and fierce, icy blue eyes. The other man looked to be about Annabeth's age. He wore a black sweatshirt and jeans. His brown hair was cut in a military haircut. His jawline was covered with what seemed to be the start of a beard.

"No," Annabeth said. She moved aside to let the two men in. She felt like her head was realizing what was going on, but her heart and soul just didn't get it.

She led them to the living room. She was on autopilot. She watched as they sat on the sofa, the sofa that was her favorite. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked politely, trying to hide what was happening inside her head.

"No, thank you," the old man said. "Mrs. Jackson, I am Colonel Baker. Sitting right next to me is Adam Lopez. He was a part of your husband's troop in the army."

"You see, Mrs. Jackson," Adam spoke in a quiet voice. "About a week ago we were sent on a mission. To our misfortune, a grenade exploded right next to us. We didn't expect it. It was unpredictable. Half of our soldiers were killed in that incident."

"No," Annabeth said again. This time she felt her throat stinging as the tears made their way to her eyes. "Please let it be a mistake. Please!"

"I am so sorry," Colonel Baker said. "Your husband, a true gentleman, tried to help the injured soldiers even though he was injured himself. He didn't make it back to the infirmary alive. He was a brave man and we are so sorry for you loss."

"No," Annabeth cried. She looked at the letter that she left on the coffee table when she went to pick Dan from Sally. It was the last letter she would ever get from him. She felt like her body was breaking into two. She couldn't bear the thought of what had happened. "You're lying!" she yelled at the Colonel. "You're lying! He wouldn't leave me alone!"

She didn't remembered doing it, but suddenly she was on the floor, her hand throbbing in the pain. Apparently she tried to push the wall away from her and when it didn't work and hit it.

"Mommy?" Dan came into view. He probably heard the yelling and wanted to know what had happened. "Who are they?"

Annabeth spread her hands and hugged her son tightly when he was in her reach. "I love you so much, Dan," she cried.

"Why are you crying, mommy?" Dan was confused. His black hair that looked so much like Percy's was messy as usual. "You were about to tell me a story, remember?"

"Oh, Dan," Annabeth held him even tighter. "Don't leave me. I love you."

"The army will pay for everything you need in order the get the funeral ready. The body will be sent to the cemetery tomorrow morning. The country will pay you each month a symbolic amount of money to help you get through," the Colonel said. "We are so sorry."

And somehow he and Adam were out of the house, gone forever. Just like Percy.

"Mommy, are they from the army?" Dan wisely asked. He looked at his mother with widely open eyes. His grey eyes were so beautiful. "When is daddy coming back?"

"Daddy is never coming back," Annabeth's voice broke and she started crying again. "He's in heaven now, looking at us from above with God."

"I miss him," Dan simply said and let his mother hug him and cry over him.

* * *

"Push, Annabeth! Push hard!" Sally yelled. She held Annabeth's hand as the woman was giving birth for the second time and was cursing the whole world.

"She's almost out," the nurse encouraged Annabeth. "One last push."

"I'm trying," Annabeth said through gritted teeth. She gave one last push and suddenly – BUMP! – the baby was out.

"It's a girl," the nurse smiled and held Annabeth's and Percy's daughter in her arms. She wrapped a blanket around the baby's body and gave her to Annabeth.

"She's beautiful," Sally whispered in excitement.

The baby had a short black hair and when she opened her eyes both women were amazed to see that they were an exact copy to Percy's eyes. The same color, the same everything.

"What will you name her?" Sally asked.

"Hope," Annabeth smiled at her new baby daughter. "Hope Sophia Jackson. That's what Percy wanted."

"I'm sure he's looking at you from above and is very proud of you," Sally whispered and tried unsuccessfully not to cry.

"I'm sure he is," Annabeth agreed.

"Dan," she called to the little boy, sitting on the floor and coloring a picture. "Do you want to see your new sister?"

"Yeah!" Dan said. He came to Sally side and sat on her lap, looking at his sister. "She's so tiny!"

"Just like you were when you were born," Annabeth laughed.

"She looks like the picture of dad that we have in the living room," Dan said.

"I know," Annabeth agreed. "You miss him?"

"Yeah," the little boy confessed.

"We all do," Annabeth promised him. "I'm sure he misses us too."

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

**Wow. It feels so good to be writing again. **

**The song above is based on a true story. I think it's a real letter than the singer made into a song. Anyway, if you write 'the last letter idan amedi' on YouTube and listen to the third option, you can hear it.**

**I haven't had a lot of time to write lately. I know I said I wasn't going to disappear, but I couldn't control my writer's block. I tried writing, I promise, but nothing turned on good until now.**

**I love you guys so much. If you wonder; I know what's it like losing someone close to you. My grandfather, my dad's dad, died the same day of my cousin's (from my mom's side) wedding. We came back home from the wedding and were hit with the news... **

**If you don't mind, please pray for Shajar P. She's a girl from my class who was diagnozed with Lukemia. She nearly died about a month ago but thanks God that she survived.**

**Love you guys so much and don't forget to review!**

**~ CimFan (Rachel).**

**P.S. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
